Wake Lumen
Wake Luman (ウェーク ラメン Weeku Ramen'):' Is a Wandering Mage who travels around all of Ishgar studying and researching the magic circles cast by wizards, learning about the many types of magics there is and how they work. He is also an honorary member of the Ten Wizard Saints. He was once the head of the Bureau of Magical Development where the source of his research began and developed many types of magic there is until he left the Bureau after he discovered his assistant Serena was performing cruel and illegal experiments on a young child and now wanders throughout Ishgar learning more about different types of magic first hand. His vast knowledge and research of magic circles and the secrets behind magic and its entirety along with his specialty in casting powerful magic circles and formulas, he came to be recognized as the Formula Master. Appearance Wake is a tall man with a slim but well built physique with fair-skin, medium-length brown hair and brown eyes, possessing a distinct V-shaped scar on his left cheek. He wears a light blue lacrima attached to a necklace around his neck and always wears it no matter what wardrobe he wears. His wardrobe are ever changing with the new environments he visits. However his style of wardrobe remains as an important and well respected figure to the land making him noble figure admired by many. He mostly wears a predominantly, dark blue, well decorated uniform with a golden sash around his chest lion-face shoulder pad and arm braces on both his arms. He wears a waste band around his waste with three charms attached to it and four coattails tucked into his waste band flowing off in back, meant to invoke a bird's tail feathers. He wears dark blue pants to match his unifrom and dark blue boots with golden lining wrapped around it. He wears this outfit more then usual when he's conducting business related events Another outfit he wears consist of brown pauldron attached to his left shoulder that is buckled under his arm and across his chest and wears it as the only article of clothing on his upper body. He also black wrist bands with golden rings on the edges. He wears red pants with a black belt tied around his right leg. He wears a bright blue tattered cloth tide around his waste, flowing from his belt meant to replaced the four coattails to invoke a bird's tail feathers. He wears two golden lion-face knee pads with a blue cloth wrapped around his boots. He mostly wears this before heading into battle. Located on the center back of his uniform is his Ten Wizard Saints emblem on it wide enough to cover the entire back. This design remains the same on almost every wardrobe he wears. in his battle wardrobe his emblem is imprinted on his pauldron on his left shoulder. He always carries with him a long red magic bow staff with golden metal parts at the two endings of the staff. Personality Wake is a mature man with a calming attitude and friendly demeanor. He cares so much about the people of the Ishgar and will do whatever it takes to help them, even if it involves little mundane tasks around town. His friendly nature is encouraging to many people who encounter him His friendly nature means he will not purposely seek to harm others History Wake was once the head of the Bureau of Magical Development, where he created and learned about hundreds of types of Magic and researched the capabilities of Magic Power by learning the various patterns on the Magic Circles casted by wizards. There he worked with a women named Serena Magic and Abilities [[Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style|'Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style']]:' Through the use of his magic staff, Wake has mastery over this form of magic. It is a magic revolving around the creation and manipulation of Magic Seals and his most specialized form of magic. [[Amaterasu|'Amaterasu Formula]]:' Wake is capable of performing this powerful form of magic. He is able to perform different hand patterns to create different effects. After performing these simple hand jesters, Amaterasu's Magic seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. By creating these Magic formulas in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical shock wave. The scale of the destruction caused by these explosions are linked to the amount of seals Wake uses in the spell. Normally once the Amaterasu formulas is casted it normally takes a considerable amount of time to cast, however Wake is capable of casting the magic instantly by simply raising his staff up and smacking it to the ground, all without the use of hand signs. Wake is the only known wizard capable of casting nearly all of the magic formula levels, due to his advanced knowledge of magical circles and formulas [[Barrier Magic|'Barrier Magic]]:' Wake specializes in casting powerful magic circles that act as barriers. [[Sealing Magic|'Sealing Magic]]:' Wake specializes in casting powerful sealing spells on his target. [[Magic Staff|'Magic Staff]]:' Wake is able to cast magic spells through the use of his Magic Staff, his Magic staff can produce Magic similar to Sword Magic. * [[Dispelling Magic|'Dispel]]:''' As a master of knowledge of every form of magic ever created as well as researcher of the magical arts, Wake is capable of dispelling other wizards magic and spells. To do this he needs to know the very structure of the magic being used against him and take it apart from the inside out. '''Immense Strength: Wake's size and mass come with a considerably high degree of brute strength Immense Durability: Wake has the capabilities to be extremely resilient and durable. Immense Reflexes: In spite of his large size, Wake is notably dexterous and can rapidly react to danger, demonstrating remarkable speed in the use of his Magic Master Sensor: Wake possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic Power. Keen Intellect: As the former head of the Bureau of Magical Development, Wake has full knowledge on almost every form of magic ever created and therefore knows full well on the structure of any magic used against him as well as what would be the best way to use against them. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, one of the most powerful wizards in the continent, Wake possesses an extraordinary amount of magic power. Equipment Magic Staff: Wake uses a staff which can be used to fight his opponents. Magic Sealing Scrolls:Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Ten Wizard Saints (Ripcordkill345) Category:Bureau of Magical Development Category:Wandering Mage Category:Mage Category:Male